marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Sable (Earth-1610)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = (leader) | Relatives = Ernst Sable (father, deceased) unnamed mother unnamed grandfather (deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 125 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Silver | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, bounty hunter | Education = High School diploma | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #86 | HistoryText = Unaware that her father was a Nazi hunter, dedicated to tracking down escaped war criminals who had evaded justice, a calling which left him little time to spend with his family, the young Silver Sable grew up only aware that her father wasn't around and that her mother was an alcoholic who physically abused her. Sable vented her anger through fighting in school, eventually growing into a cold-hearted adult. However her life changed when one of her father's associates notified her that her father was dying, and wished to see her one last time. Witnessing his dying form, Sable was overcome by a need to help him, but it was too late. He explained why he had not been in her life more, and that he wished he could live long enough to teach her all he knew. After her father died, the grief stricken Silver had her father's associates train her to be like her father. Over the years Silver Sable and her Wild Pack (Quentino, Chen, and Powell) took various mercenary jobs that both benefited her crusade and hindered it, but which she viewed as acceptable in order to finance the work which meant the most to her. Despite attempts to stay beneath law enforcement radar, including occasional plastic surgery to change their appearances, S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury came to know of them. When Donald Roxxon believed Spider-Man to have a connection to Roxxon he hired Silver Sable to bring Spider-Man to him. After weeks of tracking him they attempted to capture him, but mistakenly captures Flash Thompson. Realizing their error, in which Sable upper-kicked Flash in disproving that he is Spider-Man, the Pack discussed whether to murder Thompson to prevent him from identifying them, but he escaped. Sable and the Wild Pack later captured Spider-Man, and brought him to Roxxon. Not believing the information Spider-Man told them, Roxxon had Sable do a background check using Spider-Man's fingerprints, but this caused a high level alert to S.H.I.E.L.D. Realizing he was on their protection list the Sable and the Wild Pack tried to escape despite Roxxon's argument for his protection, but were stopped in a attack by the Vulture who badly wounded Chen of the Wild Pack. Sable then helped Spider-Man to defeat him, and then escape. A vengeful Sable later returned to Roxxon who she threateningly demands him in paying her and the Pack their reward money, and swears to him that she will kill him if he ever tells her and the Pack their names to the authorities. Sable and her Wild Pack members were later hired by Bolivar Trask in capturing Edward Brock, Jr. (Venom). Sable and the Pack finally captured Venom after he fought Spider-Man in front of the Metropolitan Museum of Art while Parker was on a school field trip. Before leaving Sable spared Parker from being taken by the Wild Pack as a "bonus" and "thanks" him for subduing Venom. After delivering Venom to Trask, Silver Sable and the Wild Pack then provided security for Trask's experiment (of removing the symbiote from Brock). However, the Beetle breached Trask's facility, and in the confusion Sable and the Wild Pack were paralyzed from the Beetle's knockout gas. Sable helplessly watched a escaped Venom devoured a scientist and chased after Beetle as she cursed in vain. Sable and her Wild Pack later recovered and tracked Venom, who has abandoned Eddie Brock and possessed Spider-Man. Sable and the Wildpack tries to subdued and capture Venom/Spider-Man, but were unable to until the Ultimates arrived on the scene. Sable and the Wild Pack tried to escape and talked their way with the Ultimates, but were taken into custody with Sable being tranquilized by Wasp. Sable and the Pack were then imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. | Powers = | Abilities = Silver Sable is skilled in martial arts and is a formidable hand-to hand combatant, as well as an excellent shot. She has considerable financial resources through her mercenary jobs, allowing her access to extensive manpower and to have the latest technology and equipment at her disposal. | Strength = Peak human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Her costume was lined with synthetic Kevlar, which can absorb impact from a .45 caliber handgun at close range. | Transportation = | Weapons = She often carried a silver coated handgun and dagger, but used stun guns when she wished to take an opponent alive. She also carried a booby-trapped cell phone capable of discharging an electric shock that has enough force to knock out Spider-Man. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} ru:Сильвер Сейбл (1610) Category:Sablinova Family